


You've Seen Too Much

by Papa



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: Gen, I think this is the first fic for the movie here, MUAHAHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I think a drabble about what would have happened if Stine had to seal Zack and Champ into a book like from the 4 paranormal phenomena video would be kind of cool to explore. Like when he asks them to go home in the movie and the go into his house instead. He realizes they see to much and he has to absorb them into one of the stories." -Thelonereni </p><p>----</p><p>Accepting fic ideas/requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Seen Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give it up for the first fic based on the 2015 movie Goosebumps! I'm a sucker for creepy prompts, I hope this turned out okay!

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation," The author stated, reaching up to adjust his dark rimmed glasses with a single hand.   
  
    Champ and Zach glanced between each other warily, but stood their ground; well, the latter did, Champ looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment. The two were merely investigating, not snooping around or anything of the like as the author had previously stated minutes before.   
  
"O-oh, no, we do," Champ immediately stuttered, wringing out his hands, "W-we totally do, uh, w-we'll just start h-heading out now... Come on, Zach."  
  
    Champ grabbed onto the taller boy's sleeve tugging him away from the author before anything upsetting were to happen. Surprisingly, the man merely sighed, as if he were bored with the whole situation at present.   
  
"No," He said, starting to walk ahead of them, "Come into the house, I need to ask you a few questions..."  
  
    Alarms immediately began to blare in the duo's heads, urging them to continue on their escape. Something about the tone in the author's voice made Zach pause, looking to Champ with a frown.   
  
"C'mon, Champ," He muttered, pulling the other back, "Maybe we can get this all straightened out. He's gonna tell us what happened and then we can go home, okay?"  
  
    Mulling it over, the blue eyed boy nodded slightly. He hadn't the slightest desire to walk into that creepy, old house, the very idea had him weak in the knees. After that encounter with the Abominable Snowman, he wanted nothing more than to just go home and lock himself in his room for a few days. He wanted to ask how Zach was so calm with all of this, but decided against asking.   
  
"Fine...but if I see anything even remotely freaky, I'm outta there," He stated weakly, clenching his fists.   
  
"Yeah, sure, sure," Zach rolled his eyes before beginning to follow after the writer.   
  
    Truth be told, the taller of the two was just as terrified of entering the looming house next door. But his curiosity was getting the better of him, besides, he wanted to talk to Hannah more. She seemed strong and incredibly mature for someone of her age. Though he didn't even have a clue to hold old she was, perhaps around his own age.   
  
    Following the older man up the large staircase and into the substantial home, the duo glanced around nervously. Though Zach had been in the house before, he had been too hurried and preoccupied to really take in the surroundings. The dark interior seemed oddly cozy, seemingly regular furniture placed about in an organized manner, as if the homemaker wanted everything to look as perfect as possible. Truth be told, the whole house was very impressive, from what the boys could see, admiring the new scenery with awe. All their previous worry having almost been forgotten.   
  
"Over here," The writer said, already standing a top the flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the house, "Don't dawdle, there's much to discuss."  
  
    Immediately obeying the stern voice, the boys rushed up the staircase, nearly tripping over each other on their way up. Hannah, who had gone ahead of the two, poked her head out from the study, a worried expression on her face. She knew what was going to happen, she always knew. This wasn't the first time people had seen what the books could do, what came out of them, what sort of power they could possess. The girl wasn't too keen of her father's methods of dealing with people, but she knew arguing wouldn't help.  
  
"In here," Stine called over his shoulder, passing Hannah as he walked into the study. He glanced at her for a mere moment, silently scolding her for being anywhere near the room, before looking ahead once more.   
  
    As Hannah scurried out, she gave a weak smile to the duo, passing looks between them, "Well, that was pretty fun, huh?"  
  
"Fun?" Champ choked out, staring at her incredulously, "We could have  _died!_ "  
  
"True," The other said, her smile faltering, "But we didn't."  
  
"Hannah," Zach frowned, looking her over, "What does your dad want to talk about?"  
  
"I-I don't know, just go in and find out."  
  
    And with that, she scampered back down the hall and down the stairs. She didn't want to be anywhere near the event when it happened, not wanting to hear or see her friends... She shook her head of the thought, it was too late for them anyway. This was why she shouldn't have made friends in the first place.   
  
    Stepping into the study, the duo were immediately met with the sight of the author leaning against his desk, what looked to be a manuscript in his hands. He was turning the faded book over and over, seeming to gaze at it affectionately. The whole scene was enough to make Champ run for the hills, but he stayed put, worrying over the fact that he'd leave his newest friend in the dust.   
  
"Do you know why I told you to stay on your side of the fence?" The dark haired man asked, eyes still locked on the book in his hands.   
  
    Zach gave a small nod, "Uh, t-to stay away from your daughter...?"  
  
    Stine smirked, exhaling through his nose in a sort of mild chuckle, "Yes, well, besides that... There was a greater purpose, one that the two of you both witnessed. I'm glad it was only the Snowman you let out, God only knows what would have taken place were it one of the more...severe monsters..."  
  
"Y-yeah," Champ squeaked out, flinching back when the author looked up to stare at them.   
  
    Standing up from his previous stature, the author calmly walked passed the duo, going to close and lock the door with a small 'hm'. Champ immediately began to sweat, opening his mouth to question the author's motives.   
  
"Well, I hope you understand what's happened," He turned to face them, a dark glint in his eye, "Now that you've interacted with the monster, you've been written into his story..." Flipping through the book, he held it up for the others to see, "Here you are... Written into the story just like everyone else..."  
  
    Zach took a step back, eyes narrowing at the other's actions, "What are you talking-"  
  
"And now that you've been written into the story, I can't just have you walking around willy nilly, however you please," Stine continued to step towards them, the book creeping closer by the second, "I'm afraid your stories have reached their end."  
  
    Before either of the boys could react, the book lit up a brilliant green, forcing them to shield their eyes. It felt as though they were being sucked up by a high powered vacuum cleaner, nearly falling as they slid closer to the open novel. Champ let out a yelp of shock as he actually fell back, desperately grabbing onto his friend as he felt the alarmingly odd sensation. Peering down towards the book, his eyes widened as he saw the endless, white tunnel that seemed to go to nowhere.   
  
"Oh my god!" Champ shouted as his grip began to slip, suddenly falling back into the waiting void.   
  
"Champ!" Zach was next, as he hadn't much to hold onto, giving one last, terrified look at the author before all he could see was pure white.   
      
    Once the duo were gone, Stine slammed the book shut, sighing in relief. That took so much longer than necessary... Perhaps he should have taken the opportunity back at the ice rink when they were still shocked. Turning the book over to look at the cover, he smiled to himself. The picture had changed, showing a terrified Champ and Zach running from what looked to be a very angry abominable snow beast. Although they weren't the first innocent bystanders to have to have been locked away into a book, they certainly were the first to have shown such bravery. He was almost going to miss them. Ah well...they should have listened and stayed away. 


End file.
